parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Carrey in How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Version)
Synopsis At the intro, Timon and Pumbaa got scared by Max. At the end, Ma reverses the movie back to the beginning. The Opening *Voiceover: Inside a snowflake, like the one on your sleeve there happened a story you must see to believe. (reveals to be inside Whoville and passes a mountain with a camera angle) Way up in the mountains, in the high range of Pontoos lay a small town of Whoville-- The Home of the Whos! *Timon: Well, enough of that. (pauses it and starts fast forwarding it) *Pumbaa: Timon, what are you doing? *Timon: I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in. *Pumbaa: But you can't go out of order! *(They stop fast forwarding to see the Grinch as a young child) *Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! *Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! We gotta go back to the beginning of the story! (reverses it) *Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story. (pauses it to see the Grinch wearing a mask in his cloak and fast forwards it) *Pumbaa: Yes, we we're. The whole time. (pauses it to see that the Grinch is dressed up as Santa Claus) *Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! (pauses it to see the Grinch is holding a jar of moths and fast forwards it) *Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell our story? *(He even paused the scene. They see Max that has bug eyes, scaring Timon and Pumbaa, and duck their seats.) *Timon: Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell that dog that he has our story? *Pumbaa: Oh—I like the sound of that. *Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! *Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? *Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! (unpauses it) *Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? *Timon: Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. How Can Whoville Be Proud? *Pumbaa: The Home of the Whos. In Whoville. *Narrator: Yes, every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot! *Timon: (pauses it) Pumbaa, how can that mountain be large? It's a mountain. *Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a mountain was all covered in snow. *Timon: Why... (sings) When I was a young meerkat... *Pumbaa: (loudly) When he was a young meerkat-- *Timon: Very nice. But maybe it would be safer if I just show them where I came from. *Pumbaa: Do we get to see where you grew up? *Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa...but it ain't pretty. (unpauses it) Please remain seated while the camera's in motion. (camera pans faster to see the view of Whoville) Here we are. From the Home of the Whos in Whoville, we all come to see us all merry to we will, all the teen Whos in Whoville want to see the Grinch. But no, he's not really... (hears loud siren noises) a sized-pinch! First Impressions *Pumbaa: (after pausing it to see that Cindy Lou got scared of the Grinch at the post office) You know, first impressions are very important! *Timon: Oh, I thought you were a scream. Right on Cue *Timon: (pauses Martha as a new neighbor) How convenient! Enter omniscient neighbor next door right on cue. *Pumbaa: Well you know what they say, when the student is ready so the teacher appears! *Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote *Whoville Neighbor: He looks just like your boss! *(A TV glitch appears. It shows that is revealed to be a trailer of Disney's The Santa Clause 2.) *Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! *Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry! I thought it was a brownie. Pumbaa Pauses Jim Carrey's The Grinch To Get Some Grubs *Pumbaa: (pauses the scene to see the Grinch with a jackhammer) You mind if I pause that for a second? *Timon: Sure. Go ahead. *Pumbaa: Be right back. (Timon starts to hum "You're a Mean One" until he sees gum) I brought you a jumbo so we can share. Were you just picking your nose? *Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside. Do I Look Fat? *Pumbaa: (pauses Cindy Lou arriving to the Whobilation) You really think I look fat? *Timon: (sighs) Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig, it's a compliment. *Pumbaa: Thank you. Timon is Crying *(Timon pauses the movie to see a sad Cindy Lou after the Grinch burns up the Christmas tree during the end of the Whobilation.) *Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? *Timon: I'm fine! (sobs) I just had something in my eye. *Pumbaa: Well here, blow it! (Timon hands it back.) Geez! Thanks. *Timon: Well, okay. I'm better! Pumbaa, Where's the Grub? *Timon: (singing) 39 and a half foot-- wait a sec. (pauses the scene and sees Pumbaa eating a grub during a sing-along) Pumbaa, where's the grub? (Pumbaa throws up. A grub walks away.) You just can't help yourself, can you? *Pumbaa: Sorry. *Timon: Okay. But this time, show a little self-control! (unpauses it) *Grinch: I asked for 3/4 (three quarters), not 5/8 (five eighths). Stay focused! Cut to the Chase *Timon: (pauses the scene to see the Grinch seeing that the cat is in the sucker machine) Let's cut to the chase, shall we? *Grinch: What now? (a cat shows up, attacking his face) Running *Grinch: Beat it! (Timon pauses the scene.) *Timon: What is with the running? If you can call that running! *Pumbaa: To all that often, I was giving you time to catch up. *Timon: You big lug! (unpauses it) Ma Rewinds Timon's Backstory *Timon: Well, that's it the big wrap-up, the happy ending the grand finale. *Pumbaa: Wait a minute! It's over already? *Timon: Well, Pumbaa, that's the thing about endings. They come at the end. *Pumbaa: Hey, can we watch it again? *Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. *Ma: (as a silhouette) Hey, what are you guys doing? (gasps) You didn't tell me you were watching the movie. I wanna watch too! *Timon: Ma, we just finished it! The show's over! *Ma: Well then you're just gonna have to rewind it. *Timon: MA!!!!! *Ma: Uncle Max, we're gonna watch the movie! *Timon: (saddened) Oh, no. *Uncle Max: Hey, I brought extra butter. *Simba: Hey, you guys are watching the movie? *Rafiki: Any story worth telling is worth telling twice! *(A silhouette of Mickey Mouse enters.) *Timon: What the--? *Snow White: Oh, excuse me... *Happy: 'Scuse me. *Sneezy: 'Scuse me. *Doc: 'Scuse me. *Sleepy: 'Scuse me. *Bashful: 'Scuse me. *Grumpy: Get outta the way. *Timon: Who is this crowd? (spots at the characters from Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast & Lady and the Tramp) Hey, down in front! (More Disney characters join in, almost making him squished.) Watch it! (straining) Unnnh! (jumps out and lands right next to Pumbaa) Okay, buddy. You win. *Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? *Timon: Jim Carrey's...The Grinch. (clicks the remote) *Pumbaa: But Timon... (darkness) I still don't do so well in crowds. Category:Timon and Pumbaa At The Movies Segments